Test
by animefanx10001
Summary: not really a good summary and just a small drabble, but Orihime has an active imagination and wants to convince Rukia she's in love with Ichigo. So a little quiz helps Rukia think shes in love. I guess its one sided? XD


Title: Test

"Hey Rukia?"

Rukia turned her head towards Orihime,"Hm?"

"Do you like Ichigo in a romantic way?" Orihime had flowers and sparkles surrounding her entire being as she smiled happily like nothing weird was asked.

Rukia was caught off guard and had a juicebox in her mouth. Surely she had a right to spit it out in shock right?

"Huh?! Of course not! Who would even like that idiot?" Rukia choked and reached for the nearest napkin.

The glitters and flowers around the dreamy girl hadn't faded yet," You of course! The both of you would be a great couple!" She started having a distant daydreaming look in her eyes showing she was in her own little world.

Rukia stared, sweatdropped and laughed it off," You're just overthinking it Orihime."

Orihime pouted. How was she to convince her friend that she was in love with him?

(シ_ _)シ

"Rukia!"

The raven haired girl turned around to see the carefree Orihime running up to her," What is it?"

Orihime just smiled and handed her a piece of paper," When you have spare time, go to this link on the internet."

Before Rukia could question what "internet" was, Orihime ran off doing whoever knows what.

(シ_ _)シ

When Rukia arrived in Ichigo's room, she looked at the paper that the ginger handed to her earlier in the day.

All she saw was a bunch of letters, she didn't understand anything. /quiz/dk22fbfjseru58js9

Was it some kind of code? Something to decipher?

Rukia intently stared at the piece of paper trying very hard to understand but nothing came to mind. She wasn't planning on giving up, but it was seriously fraustrating her.

That was when Ichigo entered the room to find a scrutinizing Rukia," Rukia?"

Seeing Ichigo, she hopped up from where she was sitting and showed him the paper," Ichigo, what is this?"

He frowned and took the paper to examine it. After a few seconds had passed he said," It's a link."

"A what?"

"A link. I'll show you." He got on a computer and used to the internet to load the page up.

Rukia was watching all this in deep fascination. What an interesting machine.

After a few seconds, a giant pink screen popped up saying "LOVE QUIZ" and a description that said "Not sure if you love him? Maybe you love him? Could he love you too? Do the both of you have a high chance of being in a relationship? Find out now by taking this little love love quiz 3 "

Rukia just stared at it. She wasn't sure how to exactly react with this. It felt sort of awkward that he had to see something like that but she wasn't even sure how to work the electronic so she couldn't really do anything about it.

Just as Rukia opened her mouth to say something, Ichigo beat her there first, "Ohh. You have someone you like?" He smirked. She could definitely tell he found this amusing.

She blushed, "I do not! Orihime just gave me the paper and told me to go look it up on the 'internet!'"

He shook his head, "Trying to blame her? Well it does kinda make sense but if she got this link for you, it must obviously mean you have feelings for someone, or aren't sure of it yet."

A dark red # anger sign appeared on her head but she knew there was no use arguing about it, mostly because she had no comeback to the last remark. So she just scowled and kicked Ichigo in the leg painfully.

"Ow! What was-"

"JUST SHUT UP."

Ichigo wanted to smart mouth to the last comment but he could tell he pushed her buttons enough even though it didn't seem like it was very long at all. He could tell she was reviewing the screen and messing with the mouse to scroll down.

Whoever that person she liked, they must be lucky.

That person better treat her well, because Rukia was important to him. He definitely wasn't going to say that out loud to her but actions speak for itself.

(シ_ _)シ

Rukia scanned through the questions real quick once she understood how to use the computer a little bit. She found for most of the questions, she had positive answers that showed love signs. She didn't blush like most would but she had butterflies in her stomach to show that she treasured every moment with Ichigo. Her heart beated faster but only because she was happy to be with Ichigo.

Rukia didn't bother to look at the results. That was what you would describe a romantic love? If that was so, then she definitely showed signs of liking him.

Maybe once she has more time to sort out how she feels, to test how she feels, she'll tell him how much he means to her.

AN: sorry if its out of character to anyone reading this that isn't Hime-chan XD I haven't watched bleach in a long time so I just made a tiny drabble over it. xD otherwise I hope you enjoyed it C:

Happy birthday Hime-chan! :D


End file.
